Jellicle for a night
by Lady Perla
Summary: Who would've ever thought that one of my pets has magic powers and that he could turn me into a cat for a night?  I really had no idea how to describe this story but I did my best!   Pls R&R!
1. A night to remember

_My new fic ppl! I wanted to try something different and include my human self and real personal life in this one! This is the first chapter and I promise that this story is worth reading!_

_Enjoy reading and pls do not forget to review!  
_

* * *

MY POV

"Oh, c'mon Chris, please tell me you're not serious!" I said almost shouting, but because we were walking home I couldn't 'cause people on the street would've glared at us.

"I'm sorry Johanna!" he said "But the principal said it's not possible to make one more German class for beginners, no matter how many students want to attend it"

"But we're 16 kids from 30 that wanna ditch French class for German, why can't he understand…Stupid principal!" shouted Alexia madly.

People glared a bit at our group, but we didn't really give a damn. We continued our way home chatting and laughing, but I kept thinking about the horrible French classes I'd have to attend for 4 years of high school. From our small group Alexia, Chris, Dee, Eric and I wanted to move to German and we kept mumbling all the time, while Katy, Iris and Missy had decided to stick to French and were glad they didn't end up disappointed as well.

"I wonder if granny remembered to feed Elvis and Chessur…" I asked in a loud and a bit concerned voice. During the summer, I always made sure that they're well fed and squeaky clean, but now that school started, I could only feed them in the early morning, at 7 AM, and in the evening, so I had to ask my grandmother to look after them while I was attending classes.

"Elvis and Chessur?" asked Eric puzzled looking at me like I was some kind of freak.

"They're her two tomcats Eric!" explained Dee "They're adorable! Especially Elvis…he's simply huge!"

"Yeah, he's a Maine Coon and Maine Coons are really big!" I said "And you know Dee, he may look adorable but he's one picky cat!"

"What do you mean through that Jo?" asked Missy questioningly.

"Well" I started "He's never satisfied of what food I give him and he makes fusses before even tasting it; he has times in which he goes to sleep in one of my clothes drawers and leaves tones of fur behind; he's mating with all the queens in my neighborhood and their owners come at my door to complain about it; late at night he starts mewing like he wants to sing a song or something like that and he wakes up the entire apartment block…."

"Whoaa, chill out girl!" said Alexia when noticing that I was saying these words almost foaming at my mouth because I was totally driven mad by that 'sweet' memories "He's a cat, what do ya' expect? Anyways…he's name is Elvis, he's gotta sing right?" she asked making us laugh of her question.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I said after calming myself down with a deep breath "Maybe it's just in his habit to be disobliging…But I'm really pissed because I love him and take care of him and he's almost never at home….I wonder where he's wandering all day long!"  
"Maybe he's holding concerts for his fans…" said Iris chuckling making the others laugh as well. I glared at her.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Iris!" I said in a tone which was mad and calm at the same time.

"But that other one…." started Eric "what was its name again?" he asked scratching his back head roughly.

"Chessur!" said Alexia, Dee, Katy and Chris at the same time.

"Yeah, that one…! How's that one?" he then asked again.

"Oh, he's the exact opposite of Elvis!" I stated quickly, a smile coming to my face when mentioning him "He's quiet, he's small he's black from the ears to the tip of his tail"

"He scares me pretty much!" said Katy in harsh tone "I mean he's all black, what the hell?"

"Who cares what color he is?" I asked offended "He's so sweet and seems to be so grateful to me for being his owner. He fallows me around the house always nuzzling me and crawling into my arms….." I said smiling at the thought "He's more like a confident to me in a way: I tell him my thoughts and he seems to understand and agree with everything…He seems magical in a strange way…"

"Whooa, and people call me a weirdo!" said Missy in a funny tone. What she said would've sounded rude to me if I didn't know her better, because she's the type of person to make rude jokes but in a friendly manner.

"Oh, bite me Missy!" I said nudging her with my elbow playfully "And your not a weirdo…none of us are!"

"Actually" started Chris "all humans are weirdoes…it's part of human nature!" Chris was the guy in our group that held the information and always had something smarty-pants to say. He was more like the walking and breathing dictionary of our class and despite what many would assume, he's anything but a geek.

"Umm, Chris?" started Alexia "We did not, I repeat, did not access Christypedia…so keep it shut, will you?"

We all laughed, including Chris. Making fun of his knowledge-sharings was something common amongst many kids in our high-school, starting from freshmen and ending with seniors, but he didn't really mind because he usually made bitchy jokes about others as well.

"Thank God tomorrow's Friday!" stated Iris happily after a loud sigh.

"Yeah!" agreed Dee with a big smile on her face while trapping her long blonde hair in a ponytail "But I'm pissed because of that stupid chemistry test we have to give on Tuesday…" she then added in an annoyed tone.

"Call me a nerd, but I personally loved chemistry in middle school" said Chris "but that witch we have as a teacher is the one that makes this whole test stuff a freakin' tragedy!"

"Yeah, that bitch hates our guts!" yelled Missy "Stupid old hag!"

"Take it easy Missy!" said Katy when she noticed that many passer-byes were glaring at us "People are staring at us…"  
"And who cares?" she asked "If they're not down with me they all can kiss my…."

Was all that Missy could say before Eric could cover her mouth with his right hand. She growled a bit glaring at him before removing roughly his hand. I smiled a bit at the sight of the scene and then I put on my face a horrified look when I remembered something quickly.

"What happened Jo?" asked Iris a bit concerned when she noticed the look on my face.

"Iris…" I started slowly "please tell me that our speeches must be for Wednesday and not for tomorrow…"

I remembered about the speeches we had to prepare for the English class. Out teacher said she wants through this to check our fluency in speaking freely and that we could choose any topic we want. I wasn't scared about the 'talking freely' part, I'm the kind of person which really enjoys doing this, but I had no idea what to talk about…My mind was completely blank that moment.

"I'm sorry I have to give ya' bad news Jo, but this speaking thingy is for tomorrow…" answered Iris a bit sad that she had to deliver me that news.

"Oh, great!" I shouted sadly "What am I gonna talk about?"  
"Oh, c'mon Johanna, don't worry! You'll do a great job you'll see" said Alexia smiling, trying to get my hopes up.

"Yeah sure! Great job in making a fool out of myself" I then added blankly.

The rest of our way home was filled with laughs and non-school talk. One by one, every person in our group would depart from the others to head on different streets to get to their homes. While I was walking down my street to my apartment block, I continued thinking of my two dear cats and of my speech. I thought that I could talk about them, but I decided to find another topic, knowing that everybody was aware of the fact that I was the owner of some cats and they would think it would be cheesy and corny.

I got up the stairs to the 4th floor of my block and put my hand on the doorknob of the door which had the number 15 on it. I tried to open in but it was locked. "Damn it!" I said to myself "Grandma forgot to unlock the door for me again". I rang the doorbell and then I started to search through my pockets for the keys. When I finally found them, grandma managed to open the door and kept it wide open for me to enter the house.

"Good afternoon granny!" I greeted her warmly "I'm starving! What do we have for lunch?"

"I prepared moussaka, just the way you like it dear!" she responded to me warmly. I smiled happily and hugged her, and then I remembered about Chessur and Elvis and asked.

"Did you remember to feed the cats granny?"

"Sure sweetie!" she answered "I put food in both of their dishes, but only one of them was emptied when I looked again later"

"Ok then! Thank you!"

Through what my grandmother told me, I was more than sure of one thing: Elvis is not at home and wandering who knows where! Where is this cat anyways?

I went in my room to see the dishes as well and confirmed what I was told. While I was throwing my backpack on my armchair, I noticed Chessur sleeping in my bed, curled up in my pillow. I smiled. I wanted to walk slowly through the room to not wake him, but he did. He opened his eyes and when he saw me, he got in all fours and jumped at my feet and started nuzzling my ankles. I kneeled and started petting him on his head, smiling happily when noticing that he started purring loudly.

"Do you know where Elvis is?" I asked rhetorically after I took him in my arms and put myself in bed to rest a bit. Chessur did not answer, of course, but he widened his green eyes in a expression which looked annoyed in a strange way.

"The cat's one big pain in the backside sometimes, isn't he?" I asked again moving Chessur so our noses could touch a bit. He licked my nose after looking deep in my eyes a bit.

After that I stayed in bed a bit more to rest a little and then I changed my clothes into my usual house clothes. I went to the kitchen and started eating, thinking of what topic I should pick for my speech the next day. I was in total darkness and I simply had no idea!

But even thought everything was blank in my mind I decided that I had enough time to pick a topic, because it was only around 2 p.m. , so I started reading a random book from my small library, sitting up in my bed, my back being supported by my pumped up pillow, with Chessur curled up next to me.

After a few pages I noticed that another cat stepped inside my room. Elvis! I put the book away and went to him.

"Now where have you been all day long mister?" I asked after taking him in my hands, which was a pretty uneasy task knowing that Main Coons are very big and heavy, and lifting him up in front of me so my gaze could meet his. He hissed at me "Don't cha dare give me that!" I added.

He managed to make me let him go and he dropped to my feet starting to nuzzle me. "Suck up!" I said to myself, but I kneeled down and started petting him as well. After I stopped, he left once again not even looking behind him.

"What are we ever gonna do to him?" I asked sadly looking at Chessur who was staring the way Elvis left.

I continued reading and doing several other activities till 7 p.m. when I decided it's time for me to start looking for a speech topic. Before putting myself at the computer desk in my room I looked at Chessur, smiled a bitter-sweet smile and said:

"I better go and do my homework Chessur!" and then I added "You're so lucky to be a cat! Your life is so damn easy!"

Mistoffelees' POV:

After she told me that she'll be going at that strange machine to study, Johanna said something that made me a bit mad.

"Cats have an easy life? That's what she thinks? And she also said that she needs a topic for her speech, hmm…maybe I can help her! " I said to myself while watching her sitting on her chair and looking at the screen of what humans call 'computer'. "Tonight only she won't be human anymore! Tonight, I'll give her a night to remember!"


	2. I'm off!

**MISTOFFELEES' POV**

As Johanna started to press those buttons on her keyboard to type commands on her computer, I began searching for my magic notes in which were written various potions recipes.

I found them under my owner's bed and stayed there till I could memorize all the ingredients for the 'Cat Transformation' potion. I read and learnt how to make it, but I had to admit that it was a hard one…maybe the hardest that I ever made! But as long as I'm doing it for my owner, I'm doing it with no thoughts of turning back.

I first needed a small glass or cup or dish in which I could mix the ingredients together. I thought a little and I remembered about my food dish that I left empty earlier that day. I got out from underneath the bed and went to my dish. I started pushing it with my head under the bed. When I finally inserted it where I planned to, I looked up to my owner, to see if she suspected anything. But Johanna was just laughing at the sight thinking, maybe, that I was just playing around, so I got under the bed as well. The first thing I had to add in the bowl was cat spit so I spitted in it. The next things were pretty hard to find: I had to get a few of her hairs and a piece of her nail. With the hairs I dealt easily, finding some on her hairbrush, but I kinda had a small problem with the nail thing. While I was thinking where I can find of it, I remembered that Johanna clipped her nails the evening before and that she threw them in the rubbish bin in the bathroom. It took me a little to find a nail among other stuff that was in the bin but I succeeded.

The next ingredients were easier to find and the last one was a drop of 'Modification Liquid'. I used to keep my bottles under my owner's studying desk, away from her gaze, but I couldn't remember quite well if there was any of that liquid left. I didn't know how to crawl in and out of there with the bottle without being noticed, but luckily for me, her mother and father called her for a minute in the living room and she had to exit the room. I quickly sneaked and started looking for the bottle I needed and happily I found it, with a only a few drops left in it. I took it and poured it all in the bowl and shot some lightnings in it to mix the whole stuff up. After I finished, what was left in the bowl was a translucent, greasy cream. I had to find a way to make Johanna drink it so she could turn into a cat for 8 hours, but right then I had no idea how to do so. I exited the depths of my owner's under bed to look for a few hints.

My eye was caught by a glass of water which was put on Johanna's bedside cabinet. I slapped my forehead with my right paw.

"You fool" I said to myself "You should have remembered that she always keeps a glass of water next to her bed!"

After I said those words to myself, Johanna returned in the room. She smiled at me.

"What are you up to Chessur?" she asked all smiles. I was a bit afraid that she might suspect something, but I realized that it was quite impossible so I relaxed. She petted me on my head making me purr a bit and then she added "I gotta go wash my hair. Don't trash things up around here okay?"

"Perfect!" I said to myself loudly, but of course that Johanna could not understand me, she was still human! The only thing that she could hear was a loud meow that made her giggle before exiting the room "Now that she'll be gone for a while, I'll have enough time to pour the potion in her glass!"

I got the bowl out from under the bed and managed to put it on the cabinet, which took way longer than I expected it to take. I started to pour everything in the glass, but because the potion was more creamy than watery, I had to use my right paw to add everything in. When I finished I noticed that the potion was lying at the bottom of the glass, making it obvious for any eyes that something foreign was inside the drink. I looked around and found a blue pencil and I used it to stir in the glass. After a few stirs, the mixture was perfectly homogeneous. I smiled happily at the sight and headed to lie on the armchair to wait for Johanna to return.

**MY POV**

I put my head under the shower to let the water wet my hair. While I was washing my hair slowly I thought about my school speech. I researched for a good topic for hours and absolutely nothing useful came to me! I was running out of time and I knew it. While I was sitting at the computer, I also got to chat with my classmates and to ask them if they found a topic. They all told me that they did and can't wait to present it in class, and to not look like a fool in front of them, I lied saying that I also got one interesting subject**. **

I wrapped my long maroon hair with a towel and I thought that maybe an idea will come to me the other day, right before class, at the last moment, and that I should stop bothering...I simply had no inspiration that night!

I got back in my room and shut down my computer. Then I looked around to see where Chessur was and I noticed him on the armchair, pawing on his toy mouse. I took the hairdryer and started to dry my hair, which took a little while, thinking that my hair is really really long!

I got in bed and took my phone in my hand. It was 11:30 p.m. I decided I wanted to listen to a bit of music, so I opened the music folder in my phone. After switching a few songs, I found one that pretty fitted my lack-of-inspiration mood, _'Smiley-I am off to Mars_'. I started singing the chorus along with the artist, which I usually do when I'm in a pretty bad mood, with the headset in my ears.

_I'm off for good, away from everything_

_Everything that I had and that I lost_

_I'm off far away, I'm off to Mars_

_And maybe from there...maybe from there...even further!_

I got up from my bed, still singing, to pack my backpack and to take a magazine out of my collection, then I got back in bed and started browsing the it. I began singing the first stanza:

_I can't stand this anymore, I'm off for good_

_I'll just follow my nose_

_I'm throwing myself overboard_

_I'm off for good, I got no job_

_No money or friends_

_Why bother staying anymore?_

_I really have no reasons_

_I feel useless, I have nothing from what I want_

_Luck was out to look for me_

_But it didn't know where I live..._

I after the first stanza, I took the glass of water, which was on the cabinet, next to my bed_, _and left it completely empty. While putting the glass back at its place, I crooked a bit. Even thought it tasted and looked like water, I felt it pretty oily and fat, but I didn't bother to look for the reason why the water was like that, so I continued to sing:

_I'm off for good, away from everything_

_Everything that I had and that I lost_

_I'm off far away, I'm off to Mars_

_And maybe from there...maybe from there...even further!_

After the song ended, I felt something strange in my mouth. My tongue felt my two upper teeth longer and sharper than they usually where and that scared to death. I made my tongue go the same route and I felt the sharp teeth again. I quickly threw my phone, headset and magazine away and took the hand mirror which was also lying on my bedside cabinet to look at my face. I felt my heart stop for a second when I saw my reflection. I had the scare of my life when I noticed that my nose had changed its form and turned black and that underneath it a couple of small whiskers started growing. I threw the mirror away horrified and put my hands on my face to try to understand what was happening to when I put my hands in front of my face, I was very close to let out a mad scream. I had claws instead of nails and fur was grown on my hands and arms. When I put my 'hands' on my face, I felt fur on my face as well! I started crying when I felt that a tail started growing and began twitching.

Then, suddenly, I noticed that the room was increasing, and increasing, and increasing...till I was at the size of a...cat?

My first thought was that the room increased, but when I noticed that the clothes that were on me turned huge and that I started to walk through them like in some kind of labyrinth, I realized that I was the one who shrank! I found the wait out of my clothes, still crying my heart out, and looked once more in the mirror that I threw away. I was just shocked and confused when I noticed that...I had turned into a strange combination between cats and humans. My body was human like, only in a smaller size, but I had fur, tail, whiskers, claws and cat ears! I was some kind of catwoman!

I started crying loudly, with my hands, now paws, covering my face. I heard a strange noise coming from next to the bed, that sounded like someone, or something tried to get in bed as well. I looked scared in that direction and noticed another cat-human kind of creature that was black and white faced and white chested, coming closer to me

"Who are you?" I asked horrified, tears still coming from my ears.

"It's me!" the creature responded "Chessur, you're pet!"

I rubbed my face with my 'hands' roughly and got up in my 'legs', thinking at first that maybe the fact that I just spoke to my pet was some kind of weird dream, but when I looked back at him, I simply knew it was not

"What happened to me...?" I asked once again, knackered of all strength.

"Umm...How should I begin.." he started while scratching his right ear "Look Johanna! I turned you like this, but it's not what you think I..."

"YOU DID WHAT?" I asked screaming madly before jumping on him and starting to strangle him "Why did you do this for? YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?"

"Johanna..." he cried from underneath me trying hard to breath "I thought that I might help you with your speech...That I could...maybe...give you a subject or something...IT'S ONLY TEMPORARILY!"

"What?" I asked shock breaking my grip on his neck. He started coughing and when he finished he said:

"You have no topic for school tomorrow, so I thought that I might help you by showing you the feline life for a night...actually only for 8 hours, but anyways...I know that you're the kind of person who likes being original and stepping out by bringing unexpected things to the plate...And I thought that turning you in a cat might inspire you and..."

"Oh Chessur!" I cried, a smile coming to my face when I stepped forward to hug him tightly "That's so sweet of you...But how did you managed to turn me into a cat?"

"Well..." he began after I let him go "I'm the magical cat of The Jellicle Junkyard, so I made a potion for you!"

"What's a Jellicle? What Junkyard?" I asked puzzled and having no idea what my pet was talking about.

"All in good time!" he answered smiling widely "We better be on our way now!" he started once again heading towards the door of my room "I must present you the tribe, my second home!"

"Aha..." I simply said "but Chessur...how come I see you differently than how I used to see you when I was human? I mean, now you got a white face and bib and..."

"Oh, yes!" he said interrupting me "I forgot to tell you "We cats see each other the way you see me right now! Humans, on the other hand, see us cats quite different! From what I read in my great grand father's books, you humans see us always walking in all fours, having a completely different body structure and usually with only a few colors on us!"

I listened to what Chessur told me amazed, my jaw on the ground. How could we humans see cats differently than cats see each other.

"Oh, wow!" I stated after he finished "I guess that now I understand why I didn't recognize you!"

"Yes, and you will certainly not recognize Tug..I mean, Elvis either! I can be easily recognized after my dark color and my frail frame, but Elvis is a Main Coon...and Main Coons are the specie which is the hardest to identify!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I stopped him a bit "You mean I can give that cat a piece of my mind now? Oh my Goodness, that's great!" I started jumping up and down happily that I will finally put my naughty pet at its place "Can we go now Chessur?" I asked again excited.

"Sure..." he said "and Johanna, please don't call me Chessur! At least not in front of the other cats...my real name is Mistoffelees!"

"Mistoffelees?" I asked cocking one eyebrow "Well...I guess I can do that!"

"But you can call me Misto too, that's my nickname!"

"Ok then Misto!" I answered smiling and following my pet out of my room and my house to visit a whole new world...


	3. Author's note

_Dear readers,_

_The reason why I put up an author note instead of a chapter is because I might not update this story for around a week! I know that it sounds silly, but those who read 'It's Miss Kohana...' know that I'm a pretty fast updater, and I'm afraid I won't update quick for the next chapter and I want to announce you all myself._

_The reason is...well...I personally never thought that this will ever happen to me but...I got brokenhearted! It's ok if you laugh, I know how it sounds from the exterior, but I'm simply too torn apart to think or to write anything funny and entertaining (keeping in mind that this story is a humorist one)...I'm listening to sad music and I cried my eyes out yesterday, but I hope that this will slowly fade away from me till next weekend so I can update (and I promise I will, even if I'm not completely 'fixed')._

_Anyways, I hope you all will bear with me one more week, because you...yes you! ALL my readers and reviewers are the ones that keep my 'alive' during this period!_

_I love y'all & don't forget to show the ones next to you that you love them unconditionally!_

_Kohana XOXOXO  
_


	4. The Junkyard

_I'm back with the story ppl and I feel WAAAY better! Thank you for all the encouraging messages some of you left me, you guys rock :X:X:X!_

_Oh, and on my profile you can find a few photos with the characters in this story (besides Tugger and Misto, whom you surely know, you have a photo with me as a human and as a cat)_

_ENJOY!  
_

* * *

**MY POV**

"So…let me see if I understood properly…"I told my tuxedo cat while he was leading me to his hideout "All cats are Jellicle cats and all dogs all Pollicle dogs?"

"Yes! Exactly!" he agreed "It's one of the general truths that humans don't know….you should feel a bit proud now that you know this, you know?" he also added cocking his eyebrow on the last words.

"I guess I should…" I said scratching the back of my head, but it hurt a lot because of the claws that had grown and I wasn't used to them "Hey, wait a second…" I also said after realization struck me "This street is…"

"The exact same street you walk on to go to school daily? Yes, it is!" Misto completed my sentence "Actually, the 'junkyard' I talked to you about is not quite a junkyard…we just call it so! Do you know that building that is under construction right next to you high school?"

How could I ever miss it! That building was under construction for years but nobody in my school or in my neighborhood ever found out what was to be built there.

"I do!"

"Well, there's a place there which is full of junk and no worker ever steps there…that is our second home or as we call it, 'junkyard'!"

I was amazed! For so many years I watched the construction grow bigger and bigger, but had no idea that a small 'society' could live there! After I thought a little, I remembered one more things that I was noticing when I was going to school, so I told the tom:

"You know, on my way to school every morning, I always saw kittens playing and clinging on my school's fence…I always wondered where they come from…."

"Hmm…That's probably Electra and Etcetera!" he said calmly continuing to walking a few more steps like there was nothing too important, but then, his eyes grew wider and he stopped in his tracks, saying extremely alarmed: "Oh my Goodness! They could've been killed! I totally need to speak with Jenny and Munk about this…!"

When he finished his sentence, we had arrived in front of my high school. The site where the building was being built was practically two feet away from the school and the only thing that separated the bulky pieces of rusty junk from our school was our fence. This fact was considered scandalous to many of our teachers!

We both crawled till we entered the 'junkyard' and I was amazed when I noticed how well organized was the place….I mean well organized and sorted for pieces of trash! The center was empty, so that probably cats could walk there without effort, and around it there were big piles of junk with boxes here and there that were probably used as dens.

'It looks just like a human city!' I said to myself 'Only that it's at the size of a cat!'

I looked around and I noticed a pack of young kittens giggling. Mistoffelees waved at them and they smiled and did the same. I waved as well, but first they eyed my curiously at first, but then they gave me a sweet smile.

As we got deeper in the junkyard and left the group of young cats, Misto told me:

"They were Electra, Etcetera and Jemima! Sweet little kittens, I may add…really cute and friendly, but they become pretty hysterical when…well, that's another story!"

"Now I understand better what you meant through the fact that cats see each other differently that humans see them…I didn't recognize Etcetera or Electra, even thought I saw them as humans!"

He just smiled after hearing what I said. When we arrived exactly at the center, Mistoffelees pointed me a tire and told me:

"Look! You go sit there till I go talk to the leaders of the tribe about your small visit and about what you told me about the kits!"

"Ok!" I said nodding and heading to the tire. After I sat down, Misto was ready to leave, but then he looked like he forgot to tell me something, so he turned around and added:

"And…if any tom…I mean ANYONE! If anyone questions you about anything…just be polite, ok? I'll clear things up when I return, I promise I won't be absent for long!"

I nodded once more and the tuxedo cat left quickly in one of the bigger dens of the junkyard.

**TUGGER'S POV**

"Tugger, when did you first dated a queen?" I was asked by Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Plato, who kept following me the entire evening…but I don't complain, they had what to learn from me.

"Why do you need to know kits?" I asked not even opening my eyes. I was lying on my back on my usual napping spot on one of the piles of junk trying to catch some sleep, but with the kittens around there's no chance!

"We're just curious…I mean, maybe you could give us some more advice like you did last week!" explained Pouncival.

"Oh…Well then" I said opening my eyes and sitting up "To answer your question first: I was around your age or if not, younger!"

"Whooa!" the three exclaimed amazed "With who? With who?" asked Plato.

"Hmm….She was way older than me, I think now she would be around Jenny's age!"

"You mean that we could start dating queens now, Tugg?" asked Tumble.

"No!" I exclaimed "I mean….not yet! You need more, let's say 'training' in talking to queens"

"I don't need any training! I know I can do this…it's easy! Give me any queen and I'll knock her of her feet!" said Tumblebrutus proudly with his small chest pushed forward. I chuckled a bit before saying:

"Oh Tumble, Tumble…You're really sure about that? I mean I'm sure you don't wanna get in the same mess as you did with Cassandra!"

He gulped embarrassed and said slowly: "You know about that?"

"Tumble, everybody knows about that!" I added in a fatherly tone I never thought I had.

The other two started talking quietly and giggling almost queen like, because of the fact that they noticed the entire scene then.

'Oh, c'mon you two!" I said looking at Pouncival and Plato "I'm sure you couldn't have done any better, so stop laughing!" They obeyed immediately.

"Can you tell us a few more things then Tugg?" asked Plato pleadingly "Please!" they all added in a voice.

Even thought I was a bit tired, when it is about giving advice on how to get the ladies, I'm always open to help the youngsters! So I started talking to them and made sure to explain everything properly and to also give examples from my personal experiences. After a few minutes, I heard the annoyed voice of a tom, who was listening the whole time:

"You know, brainwashing young kits should be against the Jellicle Laws!" said Alonzo, who was sitting a bit lower on the pile of junk where I and my followers were also sitting. He was reading a something and said these words not taking his eyes away from the paper.

I got mad because of the fact that he interrupted me, so I said, trying to keep my cool as much as I could:

"Bite my tail 'Lonz!"

"Yeah, bite his tail 'Lonz!" said the three kits in one voice. I panicked when I heard that, because I knew that Jenny wouldn't be pleased when hearing their new vocabulary.

"I state my case!" added Alonzo once more.

"Pounce, Tumble, Plato listen to me!" I said to the three, ignoring what Alonzo just said "You mustn't repeat what I said! It's bad! Very, very bad!"

"Why?" asked Pouncival.

"Why did you say it then?" also asked Tumble.

"Well…." I started in a desperate search for words "you mustn't repeat what I just said because Jenny wouldn't like…"

"Oh dear, we are in trouble!" Alonzo said again, chuckling at the beginning of his sentence, and once more, not taking his eyes away from what he was reading.

That really got on my nerves! I rose up to my feet and gave the patched tom a sharp look while saying:

"Why don't cha take those remarks of yours and shove 'em up your…."

I stopped my self from completing my sentence when my eyes where caught by something…rather someone. I stared silently at the tire for a few seconds, not moving a muscle.

"Will you look at that…" I said to myself quietly. I looked at the three young cats that were staring at me dumbstruck and said so I can get rid of them "Why don't cha make uncle Tugger a favor and go play somewhere else for a while?'

"Umm…well, ok!" said Plato "But you'll talk to us more later, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want!" I said quickly, growing impatient for them to leave.

They fled away fast when they saw that I had a pretty annoyed look on my face. I descended off the pile of junk and went at the center of the junkyard, at the tire.


	5. A war

_A new chapter is here ppl! And I'm very sorry if I make you wait TOO long, but I can only update once a week, every Saturday because of high school!_

_Anyways, I hope you looked at the photos on my profile page and you'll enjoy chapter 4!  
_

* * *

**TUGGER'S POV**

Her scarlet fur was shining under the Jellicle Moon making her so fiery hot and attractive. Even if she didn't looked like she stepped into adulthood yet I didn't really mind, I had many, many teens. I never seen her before anywhere in or out the Junkyard and that really made me wonder a bit…Maybe she was new in town or coming from some foreign country? I would've said, judging on how she looked like, that she was Spanish…or maybe French!

"Well hi there! You mind if I join you?" I said when I came up in front of the tire, smiling my killer smile at her.

"Oh, hi!" she greeted me back after she took her gaze away from the sky and shook her head like waking up from some kind of trance "Um, no! Of course not!"

And with that, I came up and sat next to her. She was smiling sweetly but at the same time she looked like she tried to remember something.

"You look so familiar!" she said looking deep into my eyes and coming a bit closer to me "Do I know you?"

"Would you like to?" I asked flirtatiously, winking at her.

"That's not what I meant…You just…I mean" she said stammering nervously and that moment I knew that I was going the right way.

"My name's Tugger" I said trying to spare her search for words "But you, sweetie, can call me Tug! What's your name?"

"I'm…" she stopped a bit "Johanna!"

"Johanna?" I asked puzzled a bit, cocking one eyebrow "A bit strange, if you ask me…"

"Yeah…" she said looking at the ground, sadly.

"But not in a bad way!" I added putting one arm around her and pulling her close to me to comfort her "It's just uncommon for a cat and that's what makes it so…exotic and enticing…".

As I said the last two words, the tone of my voice went quieter and I found one of my claws making small circles on her right thigh. She looked up at me with an afeard look and then she forced a smile, removing my arm from around her body.

"I'm glad that you thing that Tugger!" she said while trying to make a small space between us.

"Tug!" I corrected her while moving closer to her.

"Ok, Tug!" she said smiling.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful and lovely you are Johanna?" I asked slowly and seductively, moving my body next to hers and looking deep in her hazel eyes.

"Not really…." She said giving big signs of inconvenience and moving away my paw which found a place on her stomach, still forcing a smile.

I was about to make my next move, when I realized that I wasn't the only tom around that had his eyes set on the new queen. Some other tom was also after her attention that night…a tom that I'm really not fond of!

**JOHANNA'S POV**

This tom that came up to me and started hitting on me totally freaked me out, despite the fact that he was pretty good-looking…for a cat! Mistoffelees asked me to be polite with whoever wanted to talk to me so I had to stick with that.

But it was something at this Tugger tom that I found extremely familiar in a strange way. It's like I met him before! Maybe it was just my imagination or maybe…

"Good evening miss!" said a black and white patched tom before bowing in front of me gallantly.

He took my right paw and kissed it chivalrously. He then kneeled in front of me, still holding my paw, saying:

"My name is Alonzo Antonio Arturo Luciano Gonzalez III, poet, philosopher and neighbor of a half-wit!" he said pointing to Tugger towards the ending, whose eyes looked like burning of fury "I feel honored to be in the presence of such a gentle being, miss...um, miss?"

"Johanna!" I answered flattered. Never in my life I was told such beautiful words and now a CAT is complimenting me!

"Oh, Johanna!" he exclaimed "Even your name sounds heavenly! If I…"

"Johanna, sweetheart, it looks like we're being disturbed here" interrupted Tugger while slowly taking my right paw away from Alonzo's grip and taking it into his paw "How about we get out of here? I know a nice, cozy place where we could know each other better!"

"Excuse me, but the lovely miss was talking to me now, so if you could leave us alone, I'd be deeply grateful!" said the patched tom trying to seem polite, even if his grimace and eyes were saying something else, before I could reply to Tugger. While talking, he sat next to me, on the opposite side where Tugger was, grabbing my left paw.

"YOU are talking to her? What do you mean 'YOU ARE TALKING TO HER'? You were the one who interrupted us from a private chat, you know!"

"Oh, guys please cut it out!" I interfered trying to stop their quarrel.

"Johanna, I'm sure that you're an intelligent person and can understand that this fight is useless" said Alonzo to me calmly before making a small break "I mean it is obvious that from the two of us" he said pointing to Tugger and then to himself "I am WAY better! I mean just look at him!"

"Oh yes, exactly! LOOK AT ME!" said Tugger looking at me and smiling a seductive smile, with one of his eyebrows cocked. I couldn't help but smile. He was…pretty…hot!

"Aha, you're only looks but no brains!" Alonzo cried out "While I…I'm smart, handsome, respectful"

"And don't forget about 'modest' 'Lonzie boy!" interrupted the maned tom while pulling me by my paw closer to him. Actually, every time when one was taking, they were pulling me on their sides, so I was tugged from left to right the whole time!

"Yeah, look who's talking! 'Mr. Modesty' in person!"

"Oh, whoever needs that, for crying out loud?" Tugger said again.

"Shut it and stop interrupting me!" Alonzo yelled at the tom next to him. He then turned to me and said slowly and calmly: "As I said: Smart, handsome, respectful, strong…"

"Aha" interrupted Tugger again, telling me: "He's the strongest and the toughest in our entire tribe, and if he bothers ya', just tell ME and I'll beat the hell out of him!"

"Now, how dare you, you scoundrel!" cried Alonzo out, while rising up to his feet and letting go of my paw.

"No! How dare YOU? I was the one having a small discussion here, till you came along and…" started Tugger, rising up to his feet again. All I could do then was just watch the two argue crazily.

"Yeah, it's true! But I bet my tail, that you were disrespecting her by drooling all over her and touching her, I KNOW YOU!"

"You know something, this is MY queen! Go find your own!"

When I heard these words coming out of Tugger's mouth I simply mouthed to myself the word: "WHAT!" before I could get up as well and put a paw on each of their chests, departing them from each other, so I can prevent an eventual fight.

"Sheesh guys, c'mon! There's no need to fight!" I said trying to calm the toms down "Please!"

After I finished my demand, I saw Mistoffelees coming after me, so I smiled and jumped of the tire to meet him, leaving the brawlers behind.

"What happened?" asked Mistoffelees, looking at the two still screaming at each other and not noticing my absence yet.

"I don't know…I guess it's just my…charm!" I laughed of my own stupid reason.

He laughed a bit after watching the two some more and then his eyes lit up like an idea came up to him.

"Johanna, can you help me with something?" he asked quickly, and evil but cute smile tickling his face.

"Sure!" I answered before he pulled me closer and grabbed my paw. He then said, shouting a bit, so Tugger and Alonzo could hear him.

"C'mon Johanna, my love, there are so many things I want to show you around the Junkyard!" I started laughing when I understood what Misto was doing, but because we both had our back turned at them, they couldn't notice "You really mean so much to me, sweetie!"

"You do to!" I said putting an arm around his shoulders and leaving the center of the Junkyard, laughing our heads of.

When we were far enough from the shocked gazes of the two toms, we both kept our paws 'at home' and started laughing even harder. Misto finally told me:

"You have no idea for how many years I wanna pull Tugger a scheme like this!"


	6. She's human!

_I'm very sorry for the delay guys and I really hope I didn't make you wait for long :(!_

_Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and you'll review ;)_

_Oh, and if you want a clearer image over the story you can check out the photos from my profile page anytime :D!  
_

__**

* * *

MY POV**

"So…what are we going to do now?" I asked curiously after me and Mistoffelees finished our long laugh.

"Well" he started "I'm gonna' show you around and I'll introduce you to the other cats. I'm sure you'll love them!"

"Oh, ok then!" I replied happily, following Misto to show me his second home "But won't the others be mad at you that you brought a human here?"

My question made him stop in his tracks and think a bit. I was scared that I might have dragged him in some trouble, but he turned at me smiling and said:

"Don't worry! I talked to our leader and to his son, our future leader, and they said it's OK as long as I present you to them. They said they must have a talk to you about this visit"

"Ok…" I replied, frightened a bit about that 'talk' that the leaders want to have with me. Who knows what they wanna tell me?

"Come along then" Misto then said to me, motioning with his paw for me to follow him "There's far too much to see and not enough time!"

And so Misto started showing me the Junkyard and talking about items thrown into it that looked pretty important in these cats' lives. I enjoyed every moment of it! I felt exactly like Alice in Wonderland…like a girl who discovers a whole new world which was actually under her nose the whole time ready to be explored!

We then saw a group of queens and he told me to come with to present me to them. I was pretty nervous…what would have be their reaction when finding out that I was a human!

**BOMBALURINA'S POV**

I was having a lovely chat with my dearest friends Cassandra and Exotica, with my sister Demeter and Rumpleteazer, but she was more like disturbing us….that cat is so damn annoying…when I saw Mistoffelees approaching. I sat up from where I was lying down, smiled at him and greeted alluringly:

"Well hey there Misto! How you been doin…" I stopped myself from continuing my sentence when I noticed that a young queen was beside him. The fact that she was rather pretty really pissed me off. Man how I hate competition for the toms around here…and knowing Tugger he'll probably jump her the moment he sees her. I rose up to my feet and asked coldly, glaring at the new queen:

"Who's that?"

My question obviously frightened her a bit, because she backed one step looking at Misto helplessly, but the tom gave me the most unexpected answer I could receive:

"This is Johanna, my owner! I turned her into a cat for tonight to show her the tribe!"

Everybody's jaw dropped, including mine. Are we facing an 'actual' human? We cats always dreamt to at least once in our lives face and talk with one and this because they held the highest spot on the scale of evolution. It was such an honor for me and the other queens to be the ones that change opinions with a human in order to understand the way they think.

"Oh My Goodness!" cried Rumpleteazer "You mean she really is HUMAN?"

"Yes, she is!" said Mistoffelees pushing her forward "And she can't wait to meet you!"

"Hey!" she greeted shyly.

"And we can't wait to meet her as well!" said Exotica walking up to her "Hi! Oh…I'm so nervous right now…I'm so happy that I can meet a human …I mean in person, not like I never met any humans till now…Even thought you're not a human right now, you're a cat, but you're supposed to be a human and…umm, I'm Exotica!" she finally said after an useless tirade of words, putting her right paw forward to shake the new queen's hand.

"Nice to meet you Exotica!" she replied with a warm smile and a paw shake.

"It's such an honor to meet you!" said Cassandra heading towards her "I'm Cassandra! Please tell me: how is it to be human?"

"Umm…" Johanna began, but she couldn't continue because she got assaulted be another queen who was pretty hyper.

"Isn't your race finding the fact that you don't have a tail disturbing?" asked Rumpleteazer in a high-pitched voice.

"Well, not really…we're more like"

"Is it true that your race doesn't need to hunt for food like we do?" asked Cassandra curiously.

"Do you humans really believe in the story that we cats have 9 lives?" asked Rumpleteazer.

"Is it true that…" started Exotica, but she was interrupted by Demeter, who grabbed Johanna's arm, pulling her away from the group of overexcited queens.

"Oh, c'mon! Take it easy y'all, can't you see that you're scaring the poor kid to death?" said Demi towards the group, before turning to the new cat, saying warmly: "I'm Demeter! Please excuse their excitement!"

"There's no problem really!" she responded quickly.

Demi then looked at me and motioned for me to come down the pile and introduce myself. I thought to myself, that if she's staying only for the night and she's actually a human she couldn't be represent any competition for me at all, so I agreed with the fact that it doesn't cost me to be nice and stepped down, smiling sweetly, to meet her.

"This is my older sister, Bombalurina!" said Demi while I was putting my paw forward to shake Johanna's.

"How do you do?" she asked "What a beautiful fur pattern you have!" she then told me.

"Well, thank you!" I replied flattered "I like yours too! Now how about you have a sit with us here so we all can talk?"

"Umm, yeah! Of course!" she agreed.

We all sat down and I asked her calmly, with a friendly smile across my face.

"So Johanna…you must know everything about humans, please tell me what is the function of 'a pair of glasses'?"

"Well…" she started but was interrupted by Mistoffelees.

"Excuse me!" he said "I'm sorry that I have to take her away but I promised that I'll show her around, but as soon as the tour's over I'll let her talk to you some more!"

"No problem then!" I replied "Has she met anyone else in the tribe?"

"Yes…I met Alonzo and Tugger!"

"Aha!" I simply replied "And you are Misto's owner right?"

"Yes! His and Elvis' owner!" she answered.

"Elvis?" I asked myself puzzled before Mistoffelees mouthed me Tugger's name by Johanna's back.

"Yes Elvis! I really can't wait to have a serous talk with him after all these years! There's no way he's gonna run away from me NOW!" she said in an extremely serious tone before leaving with Mistoffelees.

I laughed a bit with the other queens after the two finally left our sight, of the fact that Tugger's gonna finally get what he deserves….a good judgment from his owner!

After a few more minutes, Tugger came across us, looking from left to right like he was searching for someone. When he saw us he greeted us quickly and asked:

"Have you seen a red queen, this tall, really pretty, that's in her teen and following Sparkle-tail around?"

"She went that way Tug!" I replied while all of us pointed to the direction the two headed.

"Thank you!" he said quickly before heading that way.

"But why do you need to know Tugger?" asked Cassandra, even thought she already knew what was in Tugger's mind.

"Did you see how she looks like?" he asked turning to face her.

"Yeah…of course!"

"Well then, I guess questions are useless then, aren't they?" he asked, a grin tickling his face, before finally scampering off.

"Should we…."started Rumpleteazer looking at us.

"Nah!" we all replied in one voice.

"But that kid looked like she was ready to tear him apart!" Rumpleteazer continued.

"Exactly!" added Cassandra matter-o-factly.

"And this is what should happen with all toms that think with their second brain!" added Demeter before all of us could start laughing, thinking of what show we might assist later that night.


	7. He blew it this time!

MY POV

"So, what do you want to show me next?" I asked excited while Misto and I were departing from the group of adult queens.

"Well" Mistoffelees started "I thought that we could stroll around the Junkyard and I could tell you about our yearly Ball"

"Ball?" I asked amazed. I was astonished on how these cats managed to build a human-like society, and now, to top it, they even have a yearly Ball.

"The Jellicle Ball is the Ball that we Jellicles host yearly. We sing, dance and have a good time, and just before dawn, Old Deuteronomy, our old wise leader, chooses the cat to go to the Heavyside Layer…Heaven in human terms"

"Wow…" I simply said after a short silence in which I just stared dumbstruck at my pet "Amazing!"

"Yes…" Misto added proudly "We really make a show each year. We cats put a lot of feeling in our dancing and singing"

I smiled to myself. How could beings like cats, which are considered by many cold and feeling-less creatures, can be in reality so…'magical'…I think that's the proper word to describe them. I obtained myself from crying a bit of joy and amazement. While trying to do so, my tail started twitching for some reason. Maybe my body was not used to the new member?

While Misto was telling me more about their yearly event, another tom sneaked up to us, placed himself next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Am I bothering you two love birds?" Tugger asked suggestively, not taking his gaze away from me even if he was talking to both of us.

"Not really…" replied Mistoffelees when noticing that I couldn't think of anything to answer.

"Good then!" the taller tom smiled a sly smile "So how about tellin' me how you met this lovely kitty, Misto?" He added finally looking at the tuxedo cat.

"Well, Tugger" he started slowly, while my tail kept on twitching and at one moment, my tail gave a powerful fling and Tugger's bottom. I froze for a few moments afterwards while I felt my face turning bright red, and then I looked at the ground, not wanting to meet the tom's glance when he would turn to look at me. I was more than sure that he would think that I did that on purpose, and that's exactly what happened! Even if I wasn't looking at him I could notice with the corner of my eye that he was looking at me with a lascivious smile on his face. That really scared the hell out of me and I was praying for Misto not to leave me alone with this cat.

"I think you'd like to know that she is actually our…" continued Mistoffelees, but he was quickly cut off by Tugger who told him:

"Oh Misto, I forgot to tell you: Jenny asked me to tell you to go at her den as soon as possible! She said it's something important…about your sister Victoria!"

"Victoria?" he shouted alarmed.

"Yeah, about her! You better go now!" he added once more. I felt the lies in his statements almost automatically and knew that he was doing that only for the two of us to remain alone, which I hoped with all my heart it wouldn't happen.

"Oh my God!" Misto exclaimed again, even more worried than the first time "Johanna, please excuse me but it's my baby sister! I'll come back as soon as I can!"

"But Misto please don't leave me…" I said grabbing his paw, not wanting him to leave me with that nervy tom. But he looked at Tugger pleadingly and said:

"Tugger, can you please take care of…"

"Of course! I'd do anything for my good friend!" he said while putting his arm once again around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him "And don't cha worry Toff, I'm gonna take great care of her!" Tugger also added putting emphasis on some of the last words, but Misto couldn't hear that, for he was leaving quickly.

"Not good!" I thought to myself. That cat had some 'unclean' thoughts in mind and I was wishing for me to be anywhere else but not alone next to him.

"I got rid of him, honey. So now we can…" he said while pulling me into his arms and holding me tight "know each other better".

He then tried to kiss me but I pulled away from him in disgust. It took me a while to remove his arms from around my body, knowing that he was pretty much strong, but when I finally managed to, I told him with a tone of loathing in my voice:

"What's your freakin' problem you freak?"

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled of my reaction "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"For Goodness sake…NO!" I replied annoyed. He continued to stare at me astonished, till one point in which he came up to me and grabbed me by my waist.

"No, of course not!" he said with heavy sarcasm in his tone, grinning.

"Take your paws off me!" I protested when I felt his touch, but he easily over-powered me by grabbing my arms, putting them on the sides of my body and pulling me even closer.

"Oh really…? Then why did you do that thing with your tail earlier?" he asked seeming very confident in himself.

"It was an accident!" I yelled annoyed while trying to escape his strong hold.

"Aha, I'm sure about that!" he laughed ironically "Don't worry doll! Jenny' den is far away from here. It will take ages for that cully to return so relax, he won't catch us together, don't worry about that!"

"Don't cha dare say that about Misto!" I said after I finally managed to break his tight hold and be free.

"GOD!" he yelled irritated "Are you freakin' blind or something…What the hell do you see at him?"

"Well" I quickly thought of a good lie "He believes in true love! And so do I…this is something ones like you will never understand!"

He laughed a bit at sound of my words and then added: "You know, you're starting to remind me of my owner: Really pretty and charming, if you ask me, but she believes in this crap called 'true love'!" and once again started to laugh.

"Let me tell you that…Wait!" a thought came up to me suddenly "What did you say about your owner?"

"She's a lovely hazel-eyes teen with a tall, slim and slender body…but what ruins all these good qualities of hers for me is the fact that she's way authoritative, always down with obeying stupid house rules…and she's forcing me to obey them too, like I feel that she's trying to freakin' control me all the time. I'm a free cat and I don't want to respect a daily schedule…" while listening to his complains, my feeling started to confirm itself slowly but surely.

"For example" he continued "today when I arrived home in the afternoon, she came up to me, lifted me up in the air and started putting me questions about where I've been all day long…Like it's any of her business…She can get SO annoying…"

That second my thought was confirmed, I knew why I found this cat so familiar the moment I saw him. My eyes widened and my facial expression showed rage when I yelled one word that interrupted his speech and silenced him for good:

"ELVIS?" at the sound of that, the tom's jaw dropped to the ground while his eyes were staring at me in disbelief.

After a short silence, he managed to let out, quietly: "How do you…"

"Let me tell you Tugger that using Victoria is low even for one like…" Mistoffelees interrupted him while coming to us out of nowhere, but stopped when he noticed that I was totally ignoring the fact that he had arrived and staring angrily at the tom in front of me.

Misto came up to the two of us and realized what just happened, so he looked at Tugger with a big smile and then at me saying:

"Johanna this is Tugger, Tugger this is Johanna…our owner!"

"WHAT?" the maned cat asked in extreme shock.

"To be short: I gave her a potion to turn her into a cat for tonight" the tuxedo explained while I wasn't taking my gaze away from my rebellious pet.

"So she's our owner?" he asked quietly before Mistoffelees nodded his head in confirmation "Then I really blew it!" he added dramatically, staring horrified at me and backing away one step.

"You sure did!" I said very quietly.

He then continued to back away from me but I continued to follow him, pointing one of my claws to his face and saying:

"We need to talk!" I said through my teeth angrily.

"This is what I was afraid of actually…" he said slowly when his back met the door of an old dishwasher and couldn't back away anymore.

"You know" I said killing the space between our chests and looking deep in his eyes in order to intimidate him "I was good to you, I fed you, I loved you, but what you gave me in exchange was only ignorance…but guess what? Right now, you're gonna SHUT UP and PAY ATTENTION to me!"


	8. Et tu, Brute?

_Ummm...okay, now I know I haven't updated in like...I dunno, A LONG TIME, but believe me that I'm terribly sorry guys, really! I had a lot of things on my head this entire time, but now I promise to not make you wait like this again EVER!_

_I LOVE Y'ALL and I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter :)! Oh, I almost forgot, and don't forget to review :D!_**  


* * *

MY POV**

I stared angrily in his eyes for a couple of seconds. Because of the fact that he was way taller than me this time, I had to kind of rise the heels of my feet in order to look up to him. Meanwhile, other cats started gathering around us, sitting on the high piles or on the big pieces of junk. When Tugger looked round and noticed the others watching us puzzled, he probably thought that looking cowardly won't do to well on his image so he said, pushing me away lightly:

"Oh, will you give me a break? It's my own life and I don't need you to judge me on what I'm doing!" he said these words while starting to depart slowly.

"Don't cha dare give me that!" I said grabbing his arm in order to prevent him from leaving "Come back here Elvis!"

At the hearing of the name, several male cats mouthed words like 'What?' or 'What the hell…' before starting to laugh hardly. That obviously was a move that humiliated Tugger. He didn't know what to say to others or to me, but after a short while he pulled his arm away and yelled:

"I doubt that you have any right over me kid!" he then started once again to depart.

"Oh, that's what you think….?" I said in a whisper. I then headed to him, grabbed his right ear tightly and pulled it roughly.

"Au…Au…AU! It hurts!" he said while I was trying to discipline him.

"Guess what? I know it hurts, that's why I do it actually!" I cried angrily while hearing some more laughs from the cats around us "Now how about tellin' me…" I started, but noticed that this time the odds were against me…he was taller than me! I used to be the one to get him up in my arms whenever I tried to tell him a word, but now…But an idea struck me right away! A good and humiliating idea.

"Get in your knees!" I said.

"WHAT?" he asked in shock, forgetting about his ear for a second.

"NOW!" I yelled pulling him down by the ear so I can look once again down at him. After he did so I stated "Good boy!" and began, not taking my paw away from his ear:

"So how about telling me where you keep sneaking away from home all the time, Elvis…or should I call you 'Tugger'?"

"Au…au….au!" he once cried, but probably at ache of his pride now because of the laughing cats that were around us "I'll tell you if you let me go!" he yelled jerking his head so I can release him quicker.

"Ok then!" I said letting him go and crossing my arms in front of my chest and taping my right foot, waiting for his response. He started talking, but he also started to get up to his feet, so I whispered between my teeth: "STAY DOWN!" in a way that sent him a few chills by the look on his face. Only then he probably realized that I wasn't joking, so he got to his knees again.

"When I used to leave from your house, which is actually my SECOND home, I would come here, at my FIRST home…big deal!" he said looking up at me.

"Oh really?" I said in disbelief "Then why wasn't Misto leaving as well? Hmmm?"  
"It ain't my fault that he got no social life around here!" he replied annoyed.

"HEY!" Mistoffelees yelled offended, while the entire time he kept staring at us with his jaw dropped.

"Well if you JUST come here to hang out with your 'friends', then why do my neighbors keep knocking on my door to complain about you mating with their queen cats?" I asked in a yell.

After hearing my question, Tugger simply gave a smirk of pride and an cocky laugh that made me really mad, so I decided to tell him what me and my parents would talk whenever a neighbor would come to our door.

"You know, me and my parents had e really serious talk on CASTRATING YOU!"  
"NO!" a powerful yell was heard. I expected Tugger to yell, but he didn't, he simply looked up at me in a mixture of disbelief and fright. The ones that screamed were all the queens in the Junkyard. They all let out a pleading yell towards me while getting up to their feet. I looked around at them, with my mouth turned into an 'O' and then stared at my pet in complete disgust. When noticing him grinning and raising his shoulders at me, I couldn't help but to get shocked of all his audacity. I grabbed his right ear again pulling it harder this time, saying:

"BAD, BAD BOY!"

"Ouch…let me go!" he complained, but I didn't give any signs of stopping.

"How about my mother's favourite tablecloth? Do you remember that?" I asked finally stopping, but keeping his ear in my paw.

"Umm…Slightly…." He whispered.

"Slightly? You torn it into pieces and I got grounded for A MONTH!" I yelled.

"But I didn't mean to…"

"Of course you didn't!" I interrupted him while releasing his ear, allowing him to start rubbing it with his paws "You never mean to do anything…This is only my fault…" I said while rubbing my face roughly with my paws "It's my fault that I pampered you too much as a kit! I even accepted the fact that you wouldn't want to be toilet-trained till you turned 2!"

"WHAT! Oh my God…" said all the cats in shock before starting to laugh madly "Till he was 2, you gotta' be kiddin'…"

I noticed that he looked around embarrassed, so I decided that there was no other way to discipline him but through public humiliation, which kinda hurt me too, but I had no other choice.

"Yeah, you guys didn't know?" I said while turning to the laughing cats "Not to mention that he couldn't sleep without his stuffed mouse till a few months ago!" I added making the cats laugh even harder. Tugger then immediately jumped to his feet and tried to stop me from talking, but I was FAR from being finished with him!

"And after I FINALLY managed to toilet-train him, one night I tried to put him to sleep, but he wouldn't go because he wanted to watch Saw VII with me…and he got so scared that later that night he wet his pillow!"

"Whooa, I didn't know this one!" stated Mistoffelees while the other cats kept laughing.

Unfortunately, that was the drop that filled the cup for Tugger. He got really enraged for me blowing up his reputation, so he yelled to the others in a burst of rage:

"Will y'all knock it off already?" he yelled before turning to me with an angry glare that didn't manage to scare me at all, for I stood fearless on my barricade, knowing that I was right.

"Would you tell me what's your freakin' problem? It's not my fault that you actually have no social life either…I mean look at you: you're fifteen, still single and friendless and spend all your afternoons locked up in your room while your peers hang out and live their lives. What do you do? You stay all day long studying for school and writing…GET A LIFE!"

I would've expected anything, any word, any insult coming out of his mouth…but what he said was simply unexpected and cut inside me like a knife. When I heard the seriousness with which he said those words, my world simply fell apart. I felt backstabbed, humiliated, torn apart and all this because…he was right…and I knew it well! I was told by many those things, but to be told by your own pets, the beings for which you were a mother so many years…it was just too much for me!

I felt tears accumulating in my eyes and, not wanting to cry in front of Tugger, I slowly walked away, with my face facing the ground. At one point, I decided that I wanted to be out of there quicker, so I ran away fast while hearing Misto calling my name from behind. But I didn't want to stop from running, for the tears already invaded me cheeks.

TUGGER'S POV

I was enraged and maddened and I didn't realize at first how much hurt my words sent to Johanna.

"JOHANNA!" Mistoffelees cried her name, preparing to go after her.

"Oh…Why does she need to be all that sensitive all the time…." I said groaning loudly.

Mistoffelees looked up at me, deep angriness burning obviously in his eyes.

"You...you…YOU SCANDRAL!" he yelled out madly before kicking me in my knee and running after her.

"AUUU!" I cried while grabbing my hit knee and jumping up and down in pain "MAN…Why is everybody hurting me today?"

"Now that was really stupid and immature!" said Bombalurina towards Tugger before leaving.

"Yeah, you should be ashamed of yourself!" added Demeter following her.

"Nice move 'ELVIS'!" mocked Alonzo and Mungojerry before leaving as well.

"C'mon guys it wasn't my fault…she called for it…and I'm hurt too! Look at my leg, it hurts like hell!" I said to defend myself when noticing the cats leaving one by one.

"You really don't realize what you just do, do you?" asked Munkustrap descending from the pile of junk "First of all, you better know THAT THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE IS NOT REVOLVING AROUND YOU!"

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Tugger" started Jennyanydots, who came at the same time as my brother "Johanna is not only your owner; she's your mother also!"

"WHAT? What's that supposed to mean?"

"The true _mother_ is not the person who gives birth to you…it's the person who raises, takes care and loves you! And this is what Johanna did with both you and Mistoffelees!"

"But you and Jelly are supposed to be the governesses…"

"Yes, we are the governesses, but for the homeless kittens and cats…you two were adopted by her since you had only a few weeks Tugger! She fed you with a pipette, brushed you, bathed you….and this is how you thank her! Well done Tugger!" she added before departing with Munkustrap as well.

After I watched her leave, I looked around and noticed that nobody else was still around. I was alone. I sat down and started thinking and replaying my entire life before my eyes.

"What have I done…"


	9. Welcome to Wherever You Are

_Umm...okay, now I know I haven't updated in a VERY LONG time and I wish to apologize! The main reason is because I've started other projects, not only in fan-fiction, but also for a book I'm planning to publish ;) I kind of negletced this story and I'm very sorry, but I'll try to update as frequently as I can from now on, promise!_

_PLEASE READ: I've been asked many times if what Tugger said in the previous chapter was true and my answer is yes and everything you'll read in this chapter is also true. The reason why I write about these things from my personal life is because I want to let people who are also suffering of depression out there know that they are not alone! I suffer of depression and other anxiety problems and I'm not ashamed, and thanks to a psycholog I visit weekly I'm beginning to feel better and better every day. The messages I want to send across through THIS chapter are ones that we should all stand against bullying and that if you suffer of depression or anything related to it, DON'T be afraid to ask for help, because depression might lead you to doing horrible things to yourself (I've been there and I know). _

_I wish to dedicate this chapter (and especially the song in it which I strongly recommend you to listen to) to every single one of my readers and also to all victims of bullying and depression! BE STRONG!_

* * *

**MISTO'S POV**

"Johanna! Johanna…!" I called out running in the direction she had run in tears "Where are you?"

I continued to yell her name while looking around the piles of junk around me concerned. I couldn't believe what had just happened…I knew Tugger had his 'issues', but calling Johanna all that and telling her those horrible things in front of the other Jellicles was far too much. While I kept running, searching desperately for her, I wished I could've kicked him harder before leaving, he sure deserved it! I, more than anyone else, knew how sensitive she was and how easily she would burst into tears whenever somebody would tell her something offensive, especially in public. Tugger knew as well, but tonight it seemed like he didn't care at all!

"Johanna! C'mon girl…where are you, Jo?" I called out once again, almost reaching the fence which surrounded our Junkyard, signaling that I almost got to the end of the path Johanna could've taken.

When I was just a few feet away from the border, I could hear sobbing coming from my right. I stopped in my tracks and headed to where the sound was heard, to discover Johanna sitting down on the ground, hugging her knees tightly and crying heavily, hidden behind an old, opened chess box.

"Jo…" I whispered coming closer to her.

Even though I knew well that she heard me, she didn't move a muscle, but just stayed there crying her eyes out with her forehead placed on her knees. I sat down next to her, extended one of my paws and put it around her to comfort her. In response, she looked up to me with teary eyes and hugged me tightly, continuing to cry, maybe even harder, and soaking my black coat.

"It's ok, Jo! There's no need to cry…it's ok…" I whispered as I stroked her head gently. I kept telling her that all was ok as I kept comforting her.

"And you know what's the most painful thing, Misto?" she said between tears "That everything he said is true!" she let out continuing to tear heavily.

"Don't say that! Don't believe a word of that or what Tugger said to you! We both know it's not true!" I said.

"Of course it's true, Misto!" she protested looking with her red eyes up to me "I have no friends, I don't go anywhere and I just waste my life away studying…I'm a loner!"

"JO! That's not true, stop saying that!" I said, but she didn't seem to listen because she continued crying on my chest. "Get up! I'll take you up to my den!" I added after a few moments of dead silence.

I got up and grabbed her paw so she could rise as well. She did so and then supported herself on me so I could help her walk where I wanted to take her. The distance to my den wasn't very long, but till we got there, Johanna held a speech about how useless she thinks she is.

"Nobody likes me, they all think I'm an attention-seeker and egoistical, I don't know why. And I'm so ugly that no guy in school even looks my way, let alone talking to me…I think I was meant to be alone forever, everybody despises me for some reason. It's so painful to know that when the people around you need your help with something they all are nice and sweet to ya', but when they don't need you they won't even greet you on the hallway! Not to mention how painful it is to hear and listen how they invite each other to go in groups at the movies, or at a pub or somewhere where kids hang out, and then to hear them again saying how much fun they had together…while I…I stay ay home every night writing, dreaming that this would ever get me far…I'm so stupid and so naïve…No one needs me or even likes me…I'm completely useless!'

I couldn't bear hearing her talk like that anymore. I knew her since I was born, she fed me and loved me and I stayed by her at every moment, every time she would come home from school, every time she would do her homework and every time she would cry her eyes out feeling lonely. As soon as we reached my den, I told Johanna to sit down on the makeshift bed and then I ripped a few pieces of paper I would use as sheets when it would be chilly outside. I handed them to her, one by one, to use them as tissues.

"Now Johanna" I started after she blew her nose in the first piece of ripped paper "First of all: You are NOT useless, I assure you that!"

"Yeah right!" she said sarcastically with a voice chocked in tears.

"If you stay at home and write every night this doesn't mean you have no life, it means you're more mature and…"

"How can you say I DO have a life when even my pet that's barely at home noticed that I'm a total loner!" she yelled as she wiped away some of the tears on her cheeks.

"You're gonna actually believe every word that that tom threw at you just to hurt you?" I said in a serious tone, with much venom empathizing the word 'tom'.

"Yes, because he's right!"

"Johanna, how can you say that? That cat has no idea who you truly are! I, from all people or cats, know and I say that you're beautiful person inside and out!" I assured her.

"Me? Beautiful?" she looked at me surprised "You kidding right? I look so repulsive and ugly I can't even look at myself in the mirror most of the time. I never had a boyfriend in my life for a reason, you know, because I'm look horrible!" she said crying even more, but continuing to wipe her tears.

"The reason why you never had a boyfriend is because you're a nice decent girl, and boys of your age look only for disgraceful strumpets!" I said being shocked of myself for pronouncing the last word, because I would rarely talk trash.

"I fell in love just once and I got brokenhearted because he didn't share the feelings…" she said bitterly.

"Johanna, Axel doesn't deserve you! He's shallow and vain…ten times worse than Tugger! A girl like you should never look for a guy like him!" I explained petting her head.

"But I loved him…" she whispered.

"I know…I saw that!" I replied in a whisper "I know, sweetheart!"

"I just wish I could fit in…I never fitted in anywhere I went!" she began, finishing half of the tissues I was handing her and snatching another one from my paw to wipe her eyes "In elementary school I was ignored because everyone thought I was weird…in middle school I was bullied by both boys and girls so hard that I would hide in one of the bathroom stalls and cry during break time…and in high-school…just a month passed and I'm already feeling like an outcast!"

"But what about the class mates you walk home with?" I asked confused.

"I walk with them because we take the same way, not because we're friends…" she replied sadly "I just wish I could be good enough…"

"You wish you could be good enough?" I asked a bit angered by her remark "Johanna, let me tell you something: If you don't have cool friends or you don't hang out in pubs in weekends, it doesn't mean you're not good…and let me just say something: I'm a cat so I can't read what you write, but I can hear whenever you come back home and tell your grandmother or your mother that you either won a writing competition, either someone read something written by you and was very impressed! And I may also add that every time you read aloud what you write, in order to look for mistakes, I'm right there next to you and hear every word. Not to mention that by the way you talk to me everyday, I can see from miles away that you have a healthy way of thinking and taking decisions, something very rare among kids of your age!" I said smiling "And, most importantly, _NO ONE_ must _EVER_ say that they're not good enough! _We are all beautiful and smart the way we are, and we must never allow anyone to tell us it's not true_! My dear Johanna…don't think that you're not good enough…you're better, beautiful and talented…and _every single one of us is_!"

After I finished my improvised speech and finally inhaled a big breath of air, Johanna offered me a smile. That moment, her tears stopped from shedding and she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Misto!" she whispered softly but happily with a big smile on her face.

"Don't you ever think of what Tugger said! Don't you think about it one minute!" I said also offering her a fatherly smile and stroking her head.

"I'm sorry for running away…" she said softly, placing her head on my chest, her voice offering signs that it was getting back to normal.

"Oh, Jo…there's no need to apologize for that!" I said.

"And I'm sorry for saying all these horrible things about myself…"  
"There's no need for apologizing…"

"And I'm sorry for slitting my wrists four times last month…"

"There's no need to…" Is said calmly before reality banged me in the head "WHAT?"

"Nothing!" she replied innocently.

A few moments of silence passed and I was happy that Johanna was quickly getting back to normal, from her teary and sad state. And then, I suddenly remembered something: that Johanna would always listen to one particular Bon Jovi song whenever she was depressed or sad, in order to motivate herself. I contemplated a few seconds, trying to remember the lyrics, and then I began singing softly:

_"Maybe we're different, but we're still the same_

_We all have the blood of Eden, running through our veins_

_I know sometimes it's hard for you to see_

_You're caught between just who you are and you wanna be"_

As I sang these words gently, Johanna lifted up her head and looked up to me. Hearing me singing this song for her made her smile grow even bigger, so I continued, looking in her eyes:

_"If you feel alone and lost and need a friend_

_Remember every new beginning is some beginning's end!"_

After finishing these lines and reaching the chorus, Johanna joined me and we sang together:

_"Welcome to wherever you are_

_This is your life, you made it this far_

_Welcome, you gotta believe_

_That right here, right now, you're exactly where you're supposed to be_

_Welcome…to wherever you are"_

As we finished the chorus together, Johanna let me once again to sing alone the ending part:

_"Be who you want to be, be who you are_

_Everyone's a hero, everyone's a star!_

_When you wanna give up and your heart's about to break_

_Remember you are perfect, God makes no mistake"_

"You are the best pet and friend a girl could have Mistoffelees!" she said as soon as I ended the song and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Jo!" I said hugging her back.

But when doing so, I noticed the frame of a tall tom stepping through my doorway. Johanna couldn't notice it, for she had her back turned.

"Umm…"Tugger let out walking in and scratching the back of his head, obviously unsure of what to say or do.


End file.
